Saigo no Revolver
by orangesky3
Summary: In which everything must end for Enma and Tsuna under the sakura tree where they first met. Based on the song "Saigo no Revolver" by Gumi.  Song written by mothy


A/N: Okies, this was written for the Angst Contest in the KHR Pairings Writing Contest forum, by Dior Crystal.

Pairing: 0027 (EnmaxTsuna)

Rating: T

Words: 3,230

Warnings: Mention of murder, angst, FLUFF, shounen-ai, OOC-NESS. If you can't stand that, go away.

* * *

"Ara? Enma-kun?" A short, slender brunet stepped out into the clearing, holding his cell phone in one hand. Upon hearing his name, said redhead quickly looked up from where he had been sitting on the snowy ground under a huge sakura tree and hurriedly stood up. "Tsuna-kun..."

"Umm...you said you needed to tell me something, so yeah..." the brunet, who was of course Tsuna, Vongola Decimo, looked down at the ground, blushing slightly.

Enma looked at the brunet before averting his eyes. "Yeah...I do..." he muttered, as his hand wandered towards his hip.

~0027~0027~0027~FLASHBACK~0027~0027~0027~

_Enma kept on giving glances between the open box in his hands and the cool eyes of his Mist Guardian._

_"You…you want me to **what**?" Enma stared in disbelief into Julie Katou's eyes._

_"Nufufufu~ didn't you hear me? I told you to go and shoot the Vongola Decimo with the Christmas gift that I gave to you, boss. Don't you get it? It's clear enough to understand, riiiight?" Katou stared right back, grinning in a slightly eerie way._

_When he received no kind of reaction whatsoever from his boss, the spectacled man sighed and shook his head. "Look, Vongola is supposed to be our enemy, got that? I don't know about what sort of soft crap you've got in your head right now. But!" here, Katou snapped his fingers right in front of Enma's face, which made the redhead jump. "That's no matter. You still have to kill him, nufufufu~ remember what the Vongola has put us Shimon through._

_"Maa, that's all I have, so jaa ne~" With that, the perverted man stalked off, waving behind his back and closing the door to Enma's room._

_Enma sighed before dropping his gaze to the revolver in the box in his hands, which were shaking ever so slightly. After all, the prospect of having to kill someone who got to know you, managed to befriend you, and finally managed to be even more intimate than your own Guardians wasn't something that rested so easily on a person._

_The redhead gave out a heavy sigh and flopped backwards onto his bed at length. He closed his eyes and murmured,_

_"I'm sorry, Tsuna-kun…"_

~0027~0027~0027~FLASHBACK END~0027~0027~0027

Enma's grip tightened around the gun that rested in its holster on his hip. "You see, Vongola Decimo," he said quietly.

Tsuna stiffened slightly at the honorific. "E...Enma-kun?"

"Here and now we must part. I'm sorry, Tsuna-kun...it seems that we're just not meant to be.." Enma lowered his gaze to stare at the snowy ground at Tsuna's feet.

The light, the joy of being with his beloved, slowly dwindled and faded from Tsuna's clear eyes, replaced instead by sadness and something akin to despair - an emotion that Enma had never seen on the brunet's face before. "P-part? As in...farewell?" came the soft voice of his lover.

"Yes." Enma replied, finally pulling out his "Christmas gift". "Sayonara...my dear one.."

Tsuna's eyes widened before softly falling to half-mast. "...Doshite, Enma-kun?"(1) he asked quietly. The question made Enma stiffen before closing his eyes, trying to hide the tears that threatened to appear.

"It's just as I sad, Tsuna-kun: we were just not meant to be," Enma said, eyes still closed. "Although...I do wish there was another way, there's no way back now. We were just too different to begin with."

"How?" Tsuna asked, the sadness never fading from his eyes. "Enma-kun, I thought that...that we two were actually quite similar. I thought that we were actually one.." his voice trailed off.

Enma shook his head gently. "No, Tsuna-kun, that's where you're wrong. You and I were almost complete opposites: you were the boss of the strongest Familiglia in the Mafia, while I was just the leader of an infamously weak Familiglia. You haven't seen just how much weak families have to go through every day; I had to go through it myself every single day of my life as a boss. And most of all.." here Enma raised his eyes, "..you have had a caring family to comfort you and to be with you, while the only people I had was my Mafia family. My real family was killed...by your own father."

Tsuna stared sadly back at Enma before turning his gaze away and up to the cloudy sky, from which snowflakes were falling ever so gently, covering all the world in a pure, soft blanket of white. "...I see...I just wish that it didn't have to come to this." The brunet closed his eyes and smiled sadly, a single tear rolling down his cheek and dropping from his chin into oblivion. "I never thought that we would have to say farewell like this, Enma-kun, when we first met...like this...here. Do you remember, Enma?"

Silence. Then, "...Ah. I do."

~0027~0027~0027~FLASHBACK~0027~0027~0027~

_Enma was sitting under a huge sakura tree, staring up at the sky as he often did. It was spring, so the soft pink blossoms were in full bloom, waving in the wind and letting pink petals dance down to the ground in a rosy, almost unworldly carpet. Enma was dressed in a white button-up shirt with the top buttons unbuttoned and black trousers that fit his legs quite nicely. A black vest was worn over the shirt, with a black checkered beret to finish off the whole look - his favorite outfit. The redhead, lost in thought, didn't notice the footsteps aproaching and nearly jumped out of his outfit when he heard a shy voice ask "A, ano..Mind if I sit here with you?" When he had gathered his rather jumbled wits a bit, he looked up to see who the person was and saw himself face to face with a slender brunet with soft-looking, gravity-defying hair._

_"Ah, Tsuna-kun," Enma acknowledged his classmate. "Of course I don't mind." For some reason the redhead, as he scooted over to give the brunet room, couldn't help but blush when the two were alone together in peace. It wasn't like Tsuna's outfit was helping either - a rather loose shirt that showed off his unblemished neck and collarbone with slim-fitting jeans._

_'Why am I suddenly acting up like this as if I were some dumb school girl? No, you've got to stop, Kozato Enma! You are a Shimon, he is a Vongola! **Wake up, Kozato. Get a grip on yourse-**'_

_"Enma-kun?" Enma was shaken out of his thoughts by Tsuna's voice and opened his eyes, which had clenched shut unconsciously. Tsuna, noticing that Enma was shaking his head vigorously, eyes shut tight, had become slightly worried for his friend and had decided to do what he could. When Enma noticed the proximity between himself and the brunet, he immediately blushed furiously and backed away slightly. "A-ah, no, I'm actually fine, Tsuna-kun!" he said hurriedly. Too hurriedly, as it turned out._

_"No, you're not." Tsuna said firmly. He crawled over to Enma, who kept on backing up until his back bumped into the sakura tree behind him. 'Uh-oh.'_

_"Come on, tell me, Enma-kun," the brunet said once more. He looked at Enma with huge, innocent puppy eyes that were just impossible to resist. "Please? Or am I not trustworthy enough...?"_

_Enma blushed profusely once more, if that was possible. Just what had gotten into him today? "Umm..."_

_Tsuna dropped his eyes slightly at the redhead's hesitance. "Oh...I'm sorry if I pushed you, Enma-kun." With that, the brunet silently stood up, turned, and began to walk away._

_"Ah! Tsu, Tsuna-kun!" Enma called out, quickly getting up to his feet. Unfortunately, his clumsiness decided to rear its head just then and made him trip over his own feet, causing the two teens to fall down together, with Enma on top of Tsuna._

_Realizing their rather promising position, Enma quickly got up and helped Tsuna to his feet. "Eh...gomen, Tsuna-kun!" he said, scratching his head and looking at anywhere but Tsuna. The brunet, who had been looking at Enma for some time now, suddenly burst out into laughter. Startled, Enma stared at Tsuna, before grinning sheepishly himself. "What's so funny?" he asked the still chuckling brunet._

_"Oh, nothing," he answered, trying desperately to calm himself, "it's just that...oh, Enma-kun," Tsuna said, shaking his head. "I- never mind. I don't really know why, it's just that watching you made me suddenly want to laugh."_

_"Oh really? Because I'm so clumsy?" Enma pouted playfully at Tsuna, who shook his head once more and suddenly pulled Enma into a warm embrace, still shaking his head. (More like nuzzling into the redhead.)_

_"Tsuna-kun..." Enma blushed once more, slowly, almost hesitantly, returning the hug. "Bo, boku no koto suki?"(2)_

_Tsuna smiled at Enma, blushing a bit. "U, un, daisuki desu yo!"(3)_

_Enma smiled back and then hugged the brunet more warmly. "...Arigato, Tsuna-kun."(4)_

~0027~0027~0027~FLASHBACK END~0027~0027~0027~

"Why..." Enma said quietly. It would have been too quiet for Tsuna to hear had it not been so silent.

"Eh?" Tsuna asked. "What-"

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Enma looked up into Tsuna's eyes with a fierce yet regretful look, still showing no sign of lowering the revolver.

"Huh?" Tsuna gave a questioning look, with the sadness still brimming from his eyes.

"It's pretty much my fault that you're going to die here! If I just hadn't fallen for you last spring, you wouldn't have to be here! You could be living happily with the rest of your strong, happy family! So why?" Enma couldn't stop the hot tears from falling from his eyes. The heat refused to fade even after the drops had long slipped down his cheeks, as more kept on falling in their place.

Tsuna gave a small smile before walking over to his lover and giving him a warm embrace, one that was just as warm as the countless others he had given to the redhead. Perhaps even warmer.

"Don't you remember? Daisuki desu yo...I think I said it enough to you, and I know that it's something we both share. And...I'm sorry, Enma-kun.."

The kind voice, the warmth hidden in the words...it was all too much for Enma. He began to cry in earnest, his shoulders shaking in violent sobs, being held by Tsuna all the while. Their whole relationship, how it formed and bloomed, flashed by like some film in his mind.

~0027~0027~0027~FLASHBACK~0027~0027~0027

_"Enma-kun! Enma-kun!" a happy voice called out to him, making him turn around to find a smiling brunet dressed in an orange yukata, with the obi a deeper shade of orange and cloud-like patterns in light, almost white orange._

_"Ah, Tsuna-kun," he smiled. He himself was dressed in a crimson yukata that matched his hair and eyes. The obi was green, which somehow matched the crimson very well, and the leaf pattern was done in the same color. Gesturing at the orange yukata the brunet wore, he said, "it fits you really well, Tsuna-kun."_

_Tsuna shook his head. "Yours fits you even better though! Come on, we've got to hurry! Otherwise the good spots are going to be all filled up!" With that, the brunet grabbed the redhead's hand and tugged him along to somewhere._

_"Ano...Tsuna-kun, exactly where are we going to? And what do you mean by 'spots'?" Enma asked as they hurried past the crowds of people._

_"To Namimori Shrine, of course! We're going to watch the fireworks! If we don't hurry, we won't be able to get a good spot, so let's hurry!" Tsuna grinned as he ran even faster. The two, being as clumsy as they were, tripped a lot and had to help each other up each time, but they still managed to get to the shrine in time._

_"Look, Enma-kun! They're going to start!" Tsuna exclaimed, tugging Enma down next to him on the steps leading to the shrine, where both of their families were already sitting._

_Enma smiled once more, even as Koyou and Sasagawa Ryohei began to bicker and Gokudera worried over Tsuna like a mother hen. Even though it was pretty noisy, it still felt very nice and warm to be sitting with the one he loved._

_They all fell silent when the first firework burst in the dark sky. Enma found himself holding hands with Tsuna and blushed slightly. At this, Tsuna turned to face him and smiled, blushing as well._

_"Nee, Enma-kun," Tsuna whispered, "I hope you're as happy as I am right now. Aren't the fireworks so pretty?"_

_"Yeah." Enma whispered back, tightening his hold on Tsuna's hand before looking up at the multi-colored sky once more._

_It was the best night in his life, and he knew without being told that this would be a memory that would last forever, never fading in its brilliance and warmth._

~0027~0027~0027~FLASHBACK END~0027~0027~0027

That was the first memory that came to mind, followed by all the other things he had done with Tsuna: shyly exchanging looks under the sakura tree in spring, going to the beach, the forest, and the amusement park in the summer, and a certain night in October, on Tsuna's birthday, when they had become intimate as never before for the first and last time. Neither of them had known that it would end like this..

Enma couldn't stop the tears that fell down his cheeks, but neither could he stop here. There was no turning back now. He raised the revolver once more, aiming at Tsuna.

The redhead cocked the hammer, finger trembling on the trigger. In fact, it wasn't just his finger. His whole body was shaking as he failed to meet Tsuna's kind gaze.

"I'm sorry, Tsuna-kun..." he closed his eyes, still shaking.

Tsuna quietly stepped forward and wrapped his arms around the redhead in one last embrace. It was the warmest one he had been given so far, and as he stood there, crying, he heard the brunet's warm lips brush over his ear and his soft voice whispering in it.

"It's okay, Enma-kun...just don't be too sad for me. Someday, we'll be together forever...so please wait until then, ne?" Enma then felt Tsuna's warm hands close over his own on the revolver.

"No...Tsu-kun!" Enma's eyes fluttered open, shining brightly with tears.

He felt Tsuna smile against him as the brunet gently pushed his trigger finger. "Sayonara, Enma-kun. Gomen ne.."

With that, he felt the weight and warmth against him shift and fall silently, since the revolver had the silencer on.

"Nooooooooooooooooo!" Enma grabbed Tsuna's shoulder, but there was no answer.

In the silence of the snow, a single, long cry of despair, sadness, and regret filled the air.

Enma's legs gave out and he slid down to the ground under the huge sakura tree, where everything had begun and had ended. He gazed at Tsuna's prone body. The warmth that came from his life was slowly fading away, and his skin was slowly fading to the pale color of the snow around him as well. But there was one thing that didn't fade off, and Enma couldn't help the tears welling up doubly at the sight of it.

On Tsuna's now deathly-pale face, a soft, gentle smile graced his lips and his closed eyes. It wasn't a smile of pure joy or the one that Tsuna had given when ambushed by his Guardians on his birthday. No, it was the peaceful smile of when Tsuna was alone with Enma, one of pure love, warmth, and kindness. The warmth of that smile would never fade off, even if the bright red slowly making a puddle in the pure white snow would someday fade off into nothing. The smile would never fade from Enma's mind, even if all other things may fade in brilliance.

It was one to last an eternity.

"Tsuna-kun..." Enma said quietly. He stared at the black revolver he held in his bloodstained hand. Then, the redhead gently picked up the cold body of his one lover and gave it one last gaze and hug.

"I'll be joining you soon, Tsuna-kun...and then we'll always be together forever. Please wait for me."

As the words left his lips, Enma raised his "Christmas gift" one last time.

That day, two bodies were to be found under the giant sakura tree in Namimori. The strangest thing about the two was that both had smiles on their faces, although one was purer and brighter, while the other was more weighed down. The two were also holding hands for some reason, as if they would never part, as if they shared a bond that would never disappear, no matter how much time may pass in the future.

Perhaps it was actually so. Their bond may be one that not even death could break, and perhaps the two would be together like that, as the snow slowly buried them, hands held as if they may never part..

* * *

A/N: I don't know if songfics are allowed, but ah well. :/

I'm sorry for any OOC-ness that occurred here, it's my first time writing Enma-kun! :'3

Translations:

(1): Why, Enma-kun?

(2): Do, do you like me?

(3): Ye, yeah, I like you a lot!

(4): (if this needs explanation at all for those who watch the anime) Thank you, Tsuna-kun.

...OMG 4K+! I must be mad. *runs around like a headless chicken* *comes back* Oh yes, and please R&R! Reviews make me happy! *hearts* *hands out free cookies* (::)(::)(::)(::)


End file.
